Messages
by BellexReve
Summary: A self-proclaimed Oracle seeks out Castiel to warn him of an oncoming attack, starting a private correspondence between them. Her visions have given Team Free Will many advantages but when an unknown legion takes siege on people's identities, even their very souls, it's hard to know if Cas or the Oracle are telling the whole truth to one another...


[Notes:]

For at least this first chapter, I will list the episodes during which the voicemails are set.

_—__**The episodes referenced in order as they appear in chapter one:**_  
>5th Season<br>—-"Free to Be You and Me"  
>—-"The Rapture"<br>—-"I Believe the Children Are Our Future."

More notes at the end of the chapter._ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Messages (I)<strong>_

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

"I don't understand- why- why do you want me to say my name-?"

**First Message: Washington D.C., public payphone, 2/7/09**

"Hi- ah- you don't know me, but- my name is Thia. I'm- I have visions. I know who you are, Castiel, and I've foreseen an attack coming upon you. Your assailant- he's like you, but even grander somehow- in my vision, he was wielding a staff and a fish- 'Israfil'? I'm not sure, but I hope the information helps you-."

**Are you sure you want to skip this message?**

**Skipped message.**

**Are you sure you want to skip-**

**Skipped message**

**Are you sure you-**

**Skipped message.**

**Are you- **  
><strong>Skipped message.<strong>

**Next Message-**

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

"My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>My phoney lies over the sea!<br>My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>So please leave a message for me- Thia!"<p>

**Waterville, Maine 4/12/2009**

Beep

"Hello."

He paused.

"I wanted to speak to you but I seem to have the incorrect line."

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

"My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>My phoney lies over the sea!<br>My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>So please leave a message for me- Thia!"<p>

Beep

"Thia, I am Castiel. Dean has told me this is a recording device."

There was another pause.

"-Hello."

He paused again and there was the sound of him clearing his throat.

"I have found what I was looking for. I must do it at sunrise and it will result in my death." He repeatedly paused awkwardly after certain sentences. "I am sure you are already aware of that. I was going to wait quietly for morning but Dean has recommended I do what I wish as my last night on earth."

Hiccup, cough.

"...I drank many intoxicants and then caused panic in a den of iniquity. I made Dean laugh and laughter thought me-"

Slurred words.

"-I have thought of you and I have decided I would like to say farewell. I...thank you for your assistance...and your friendship. They have been a blessing and a-"

Hiccup.

"-joy to me in my rebellion. I wish you all the laughter and love you seek. You are so beautiful, Thia...My blessings upon you. God-"

Hiccup, hesitation.

"-God be with you (wherever He is)...Farewell, Pythia."

**Are you- **  
><strong>Skipped message.<strong>

**Next Message.**

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

"I don't understand- why- why do you want me to say my name-?"

Beep.

**Unknown, 3/10/09**

"Cas- Castiel- I-"

Gasping, heavy breathing.

"I've seen it, the- Raphael, Raphael touching down. It was- was a gas station, the whole thing will- it has- exploded- he killed so many people, he just-."

Shaking voice.

"He didn't- he's so angry and- murderous- so relentlessly organized-please, Cas, please, be careful, please. I- I saw him kill you...or hurt you, your heart- so broken-so shattered...and I can't help you any more than that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Only so much is...secure here...even this...it's why I did not use a phone line…The Altars didn't want me to get involved at all, they won't allow you to see me and even if you came, Raphael would definitely…"

Pause.

"...The station- the gas station had- it had a sign before the explosion. It said 'Elm City Gas: Go Colby College.' I looked online and found Colby College is in Waterville, Maine, so Raphael can't be far. Be careful. Please. Call Dean and Sam, get their help, and don't- don't do anything stupid,please."

**Next Message.**

**Are you sure you want to skip this message?**

**Next Mess-**

**Are you sure-?**

**Next message from THIA.**

**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/13/09**

"No- Cas, listen to me- I am not 'impeding' you, I am protecting what is right. Look- you- you come from a world where you are forced into extremes- black and white-"

Exasperated.

"-and I don't mean that literally! I mean it figuratively! You've never had free agency before, but now you do. I don't care what you've been told or'ordered' he is an innocent and if you kill him, so help me, I will send the Altars to kick your ass black and fucking blue!"

Sigh.

"But I know they wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against you."

Pause.

"I will never help you or speak to you again if you kill that boy. This- this isn't who you are, Cas. Think about what you said- think about- no, tryinvestigating the grays of life! Nature here is never black and white- (again, figurative here, not literal, okay?)

"Listen to the Winchesters. They can help you learn the new responsibilities- the duties of free agency. Follow Dean, watch Dean, he is a good, good man and he has balanced his life into the gray. If you kill that innocent, Castiel, consider yourself dead to me."

Second pause.

"Figuratively, Castiel. Figuratively dead to me- I will never see or speak to you again if you hurt that boy!"

**Dial tone.**

**This is the voicemail of:**

"My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>My phoney lies over the sea!<br>My phoney lies over the ocean!  
>So please leave a message for me- Thia!"<p>

**Cumberland, Virginia 5/17/09, 17:34, JAMES NOVAK.**

"Thia, do not close your eyes. Do not close your eyes. As the-."

**Dial tone.**

**Cumberland, Virginia 5/17/09, 6:09AM, WINCHESTER 1**

"Listen, gypsy, greeky girl, we're coming, just keep Cas out of this shit, okay? Keep him out of your damn mess. I have met psychics, and I know there are no damn Oracles or whatever you call yourself!

"Look, now I know that you've pulled our asses out of the fire more times than we probably know- but you've also been hoarding knowledge- knowledge that could've saved lives- that could have saved Jo and-!"

Angry puff of breath.

"..Fuck-! Your Altars don't know what's coming. There aren't enough weapons in the world to keep you safe-! I have the bottle fumes, just don't close your eyes. Don't close them, don't look in the corner of your eyes- don't even glance, alright? That feeds them. Keep your eyes straight ahead, don't close them-"

Stessed sigh.

"-You're going to want to look. You're going to want to see them clearly- don't. The corner of your eyes-"

Clatter, clatter.

"-peripheral vision-"

Clump, shluff, clatter.

"Dammit, Sam, I'm talking! Thia, listen, they're waiting in the shadows there- the perryfal- perryfalial vision. Don't look. Don't close your is-"

Silence.

"Shit! Sam- Sam?! Sam, look at me!"

Soft, high-pitched ringing.

"Sammy, open your eyes, open your-!"

Screeching tires.

**Dial tone.**

**This is the voicemail of:**

"This is Dean's other-other cell. So...you know what to do."

**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 4:59AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

"Dean- my name is Thia. Answer your phone."

**This is the voicemail of:**

"This is Dean's other-other cell. So...you know what to do."

**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 5:01AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

"Dammit, ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

**This is the voicemail of:**

"This is Dean's other-other cell. So...you know what to do."

**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 5:04AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

"Fine- Dean, Sam, do not take the US 60 highway! Shit- I hope you get this in time- if you're already on the US 60, heading west, don't close your eyes. DON'T. Keep looking straight ahead. AVOID PERIPHERAL VISION. DON'T- just DON'T look in the corner of your eye. They're there already. They're swarming. Get here if you can- but I'm-"

Gulp, suppressed sob.

"-too far along. Lost, it's over. For me. I can feel the light leaving. Seeping and bleeding and leaking and slithering…"

Speech slowing, slurring lazily.

"The light...is..leaving...keep...keep the- light in your eyes. Don't-."

Strained groan.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE THE LIGHT FROM BEHIND YOUR EYES."

**Dial tone.**

**[Continued in Messages (II)]**

* * *

><p><strong>{Author's Note}<strong>

I really enjoyed experimenting with this new format- I think it really contributes to the mood and flow of the story. Please let me know what you think of this new format! ^_^ For a fuller summary and more information, go on and search "Messages- (SPN FanFiction)" by the user be-boheme (that's me) =)


End file.
